


5SOS Smut Oneshots (No Malum,Cashton or Cake)

by lashtontrxsh



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, First Time, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Michael, in mashton michael is bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtontrxsh/pseuds/lashtontrxsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random smut about Muke, Lashton and Mashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS Smut Oneshots (No Malum,Cashton or Cake)

**Author's Note:**

> Um thank you for reading my crappy writing and if you ever feel like i need do something to make it better or i am doing an awesome job just let me know. The first one is Lashton. Check out this video of 5sos on Home and Away. (Warning I am not done yet )
>
>> Video of [@5SOS](https://twitter.com/5SOS) being talked about on Home and Away! | [@mgcisthe1](https://twitter.com/mgcisthe1) [pic.twitter.com/qaDDEXVIz8](https://t.co/qaDDEXVIz8)
>> 
>> — 5SOS Updates (@5SOSNewsPH) [May 12, 2016](https://twitter.com/5SOSNewsPH/status/730734349474107392)  
> 

3rd POV

 

The show just ended and the boys were exhausted. The last song of the night that they played was Castaway. As they were leaving the arena the boys climbed into the limo. Luke let the cold air breeze gently caress his face. The boys pulled up to the hotel they were staying in. Luke was relieved because he was in a desperate need of a shower. Luke and Ashton shared a room while Michael and Calum shared. Once they reached their rooms, Luke put his suitcase in the corner of the room. He grabbed some sweats and a tank then headed to the shower. The steamy warm water felt nice against his skin. When he finished, he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom over to the dressers. Luke grabbed a plastic bag out of one of the dressers and his clothes in it. Tiredly, he took of his towel and threw it on the floor. Afterwards, he got dressed then pout his socks on. What Luke didn't plan was to see shocked Ashton lustfully biting his lip on the bed. " Oh my god Ash! I'm so sorry mate I didn't realize you were in here. I thought you were in the other room with Michael and Calum.." But Ash didn't say anything whatsoever. " Ash are you OK?". Silence. Ashton slowly got off the bed and walked towards Luke. " Look mate I said I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean t-". But before Luke could finish Ashton smashed his lips against Luke's. His lips were so soft and warm. Their lips moved in sync. Aston licked the taller boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Luke let him in as Ash slipped his fingers thru his hair. But then things started to get more heated. Ash began to form little puckered kisses up an down Luke's neck. Ashton continued until he found Luke's sweet spot. Luke lowly moaned at his touch. Ashton was gentle and steady. "Ash." Luke moaned. Ashton came up and looked into his big blue eyes and kissed him again. Without breaking the kiss, Ash picked Luke up and carried him over to the bed. As he laid him down Ash deepen the kiss. "Ash please." Luke begged after breaking the kiss. Luke wanted Ashton, he wanted him bad and he couldn't wait much longer. " Patience princess." Ash whispered into his ear. A shock of pleasure traveled throughout Luke's whole entire body. He couldn't help but whimper. "Sit up princess." said Ashton while tightly gripping at the hem of Luke tank. Luke got the hint and lifted up his arms. Ashton quickly took of Luke's shirt and threw it on the floor. Ashton started to roam his hands over Luke's bare chest. Luke couldn't help but to moan and whimper even more. "Fuck, Ash hurry up." were the only words Luke could choke out. Ash began to chuckle while Luke closed his eyes. "Princess, open your eyes." Ash said as he softly rubbed the lower part of his abdomen. Luke slowly began to open his eyes regretting his decision. `Ash could see the painful lust that filled his eyes. Ash felt bad so he began to kiss from Luke's stomach to the little blond hairs above his cock. Ash started palming Luke through his sweats. Every so often Luke would jerk his hips up every time Ash fasten the pace. Ashton could see what look was doing so he stopped. Luke groaned from the loss of contact. With out warning, Ashton came up to Luke and kiss him sweetly. Without breaking the kiss, Ash removed Luke's sweats. "Hold on I will be right back." Ash got up and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs then walked back to Luke. " Uh Ash um why do you have handcuffs?" said Luke Ash walked closer. "Because I'm secretly a cop and I'm undercover." Ash said sarcastically while swing the handcuffs between his fingers. Ash walked all the way back to Luke and stared into his blue eyes. "I'm going to put these one you and if you feel uncomfortable at any time don't be afraid to tell me." Luke had to think for a minute. After many moments of silence, Luke had made his decision. He nodded to let Ash know it was okay. Ash put the handcuffs on him and pulled his arms to make sure they weren't too tight. Afterwards, Ashton slowly slid Luke boxers. down his legs. Luke wiggles a little as the boxers easily slid down his legs. Starting from his ankles, Ash placed kisses all the way up to crotch. Ash looked up at Luke for confirmation. Luke nodded then squeezed hi eyes shut. Ash wrapped his hand around Luke's cock and started pumping. " Uhh Fuck, uhhh Ash". He started off slow then sped up his pace. Luke whimpered softly. Once again, Ashton git up and went to the other side of the room. He walked to his bag and dug in it. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He walked back to look and hovered over him. He leans down and brushed his soft lips against Luke's. Luke tried to lean forward for more but was limited by the handcuffs. Luke groaned impatiently. Ashton chuckled softly. "I'm going to prep you princess so this might okay?" Luke hesitated but nodded shortly after. Ashton grabbed Luke's legs and spread them gently. He lifted his fingers up to Luke's mouth. Ashton didn't even have to say anything. Luke easily took his fingers into his mouth. Luke rolled his tongue all around and between Ash's fingers. Soon after Ash pulls his fingers out of Luke's mouth. Luke leaned back and tried to relax as much as possible. Ashton slowly slide his pointer finger inside Luke's hole. Luke whimpered slightly at the contact. "Sh sh sh it's okay baby girl I got you." Ash said while planting little kisses up and down Luke's inner thighs. Ash moved his finger in and out slowly. Luke moaned quietly at the pressure. The preparation carried on a few moments longer and at that time Luke was a moaning mess. "You ready baby girl ?" Luke quickly nodded and took a deep breath in. Ash crawled over to the dresser beside the bed. He shuffled through the desk until he found a bottle of lube and a condom. He quickly moved back over to Luke. Luke's breath was unsteady but in a good way. Ashton managed to remove his sweats and boxers in one swift motion. He threw his clothes across the room as his length laid comfortably against his stomach. That whole time Luke was eyeing Ash hungrily up and down. He could keep his eyes off him. Ashton wrapped open the condom and smoothly rolled it onto his length. Looking at Luke every once and awhile, He applied the liquid on to his hand and coated his cock.


End file.
